


Sirius, Sirius, Sirius

by vosijks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosijks/pseuds/vosijks
Summary: Remus is anxious about the full moon and discovers kissing Sirius really quite helps him.





	Sirius, Sirius, Sirius

* * *

_Four days,_ Remus thought. Four days until the full moon. Of course, he was dreading it. His chest was like a big, angry balloon, swelling with his ever growing worries. Just the thought of his transformation, losing control of who he was and becoming something monstrous, something so completely un-remus-like, it was utterly terrifying. He didn’t even need to think about the injuries to send a sick shudder to his stomach. Broken bones. Bloody claw marks. They would inevitably bestrew every single inch of his body. He would be in hospital for days, and oh God, what if something worse happens this time, what if someone gets hurt?

These thoughts only became worse at night, when there was no James ranting about his undying love for Lily, no Peter to help with homework, no Sirius flirting with absolutely everyone, including Remus, which did nothing to help the other reason he constantly had a sick feeling in his stomach. Although it was more like butterflies that spread out through his whole body and that made it increasingly hard to do anything because, holy shit when did Sirius get so hot?

These things Remus thought about as he sat watching the Whomping Willow, alone except for his thoughts, looking at the stars and the moon; the dreaded moon. His back was against a tree stump, the cotton of his Star Wars pyjamas thin enough to feel the rough bark that was simply a mirror of his own damaged skin.

It was here Remus could almost leave the severity of his problems behind. Almost. In the dormitory they were suffocating, his overthinking mind racing and his body sweating under the heavy duvet, the stone walls of the room feeling like they were closing in, trapping him. In the outside fresh air he could relax a little, breathe in the clean air and gaze at the constellations above.

A sudden snap of a twig startled Remus into sitting up. A large animal was making its way towards him, a small speck in comparison to the giant of a castle behind it. It came closer, revealing itself to be a very large, black dog which greeted Remus by snuggling into his gap.

“Sirius,” Remus rolled his eyes, “What are you doing?” Of course the dog didn’t reply.

Stroking the dogs nose, he sighed. “Happy now?” The dog in his lap transformed to a boy as he blinked. A handsome (in both Remus’ and half the school’s opinion), dark-skinned boy with hair in a loose braid and a mischievous grin on his face. And he didn’t move.

So Remus sat looking down at Sirius, who was curled up with his head resting on Remus’ knee. “Hey Moony,” he winked.

Remus felt his cheeks heat up. _Goddammit_ , he swore at himself. “Hey Padfoot.” He paused, considering. “What are you doing here?”

Sirius made no motion to move, and no part of Remus wanted to ask him to get up. Sirius’ presence on his knees was something too rare and too comforting, the warmth of another person something Remus did not want to give up. Ever, if it was Sirius.

“I could ask you the same question.”

“Tonight the stars are bright.” Remus was glad the darkness of the night hid his blushing face.

“Indeed they are.” Sirius looked up past him, into the dark speckled abyss that was the night sky.

“You can see the canis major constellation,” Remus added. “You can see your star, the sirius star.”

“Following Orion,” Sirius replied, not bothering to hide the layers of shame and disgust in his voice. It wasn’t a secret that Sirius hated his father, Orion, with a passion. Remus understood that hatred more than anybody, because he felt it for himself.

Hair fell and obscured Remus’s vision as he turned his gaze down to Sirius, who reached up to push back the loose strands. As he did so, his fingertips brushed Remus’ cheek. One small touch and his body was on fire, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering madly. “So maybe not your star after all.”

“Maybe not,” Sirius said, his hand still hovering by Remus’ face. Remus’ heart was a drum thundering precariously. The world was quiet.

Then Sirius sat up, his face inches away from Remus’ own.

Sirius’ eyes flickered down to Remus’ lips for a second.

Fuck it, thought Remus.

He closed the gap between them.

And the suddenly, he was kissing Sirius. It was a tender kiss, yet it made his love and desire for Sirius explode in his chest.

Sirius pulled away, looking dazed. “Shit, Sirius, sorry, I thought-“

He was cut off when Sirius kissed him back. It was not anything Remus had expected, but everything he wanted. Sirius cupped his hand around Remus’ cheek, holding him close. Remus’ heartbeat was so loud in his chest he felt like Sirius could hear it.

Was this really happening? He hadn’t even been sure Sirius liked him back. Did Sirius like him back? Had he noticed the lingering looks, Remus’ blushing cheeks? He didn’t know and didn’t care. For once his worries were somewhere far away and the only thing he could think was _Sirius, Sirius, Sirius_.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! i appreciate comments and kudos so much, if you enjoyed this please let me know !!!! thank you~


End file.
